His Disease
by LC Rose
Summary: She enchanted him; mesmerized him. Something had to be done. **ONE-SHOT** Sess/Kag, COMPLETE


DISCLAIMER: The characters of InuYasha are not mine. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**His Disease**

The miko enchanted him; mesmerized him. She was a wasting disease that ate at him. Since first laying eyes on her, he had been left in the throes of wonder. It had taken Sesshoumaru time to realize that the wonder had grown, spread. Now his mind was constantly turning to her and something _had _to be done.

He stalked her, a true predator. Sometimes, when she was alone, he would give her a fleeting taste of his aura and then mask himself once more. She always caught it; always searched for him. Her eyes would widen and he could hear her heartbeat rush with fear. This game he continued to play, growing bolder and bolder with her, until he finally knew that the point of excitement was upon him.

All was ready. All was well.

She and her companions made camp that night. He watched as they spoke amongst each other, ate, and laughed. She glowed. The shine of her innocence was so bright that he almost thought he could reach out and touch it with his clawed hand. Then the time came when she separated herself from the others. He saw her rummaging around through that strangely colored bag she always carried and took various items with her as she went to the nearby hot springs alone. Sesshoumaru followed, careful to keep himself silent and his scent masked. Then he watched as she disrobed, enjoying the sight of her lush young body. Humans may disgust him, but he was still a male. The female form, no matter what the race, was made for such attentions.

In a rare moment of consideration, he decided to not interrupt her bath. Instead Sesshoumaru stayed in his perch and admired the view as the young miko slowly cleansed herself. Each breath she exhaled was carried to his ears, sounding like a lover's release. His eyes followed her hands as they ran across her body and he could see his own hand taking their place. At the end of her bath, the miko closed her eyes and leaned back in the hot waters, a smile on her face. He pictured her staring up at him with such contentment. Then she stood and waded out of the waters. Sesshoumaru continued to watch as she dried herself off and pulled back on the strange garments she always wore.

Now was the time.

Jumping down from his perch, Sesshoumaru landed without a sound before her. She turned to go back to her companions and instead came face to chest with him. Her fear was instant, overpowering. She opened her mouth to speak but one glare silenced her. Taking a step towards her, Sesshoumaru almost smiled when she took one in retreat. It was a dance; one he had played time and time again but never with such relish. Then the dance came to an end. The miko was backed up against a tree with nowhere else to run to.

During the entire moment, Sesshoumaru never let her eyes wander from his own. He placed into his memory every detail of this time, knowing he would want to relive it over and over again in future. "Kagome," he said softly, seductively.

Her eyes widened even more when she heard him call her by her name. Never had he done so before. "Sesshoumaru," she breathed in reply, her voice shaking. "What do you want?"

Oh what a wonderful question! It was a question he could spend hours contemplating, rolling around on his tongue, and yet never reach an answer to. Should he tell her why he was there? Should he tell her of all the times he'd come to her while she was sleeping just to inhale that beautiful fragrance that was hers and hers alone? Should he tell her how he reacted to her body? Should he tell her what she made him feel? No. That would ruin his fun and a predator always enjoyed the moment. Instead, he cocked his head to the side and leaned in. The miko stayed absolutely still, her breathing coming short, gasping pants she was so afraid. Her eyes kept darting from him to back where her companions were. _Foolish girl_, Sesshoumaru thought to himself. _She believes her companions will come to her rescue._

Not wanting her to grow bold—as she always did in his presence—and try something foolish such as crying out, Sesshoumaru decided to surprise her. He moved closer until his nose was almost touching the pulse at her neck. "Your smell...is intoxicating," he whispered, letting his breath caress the vulnerable flesh of her neck. "Truly intoxicating."

Her confusion was immediate—just as he had known it would be. Silently, openly, a battle warred. The miko was debating with herself and Sesshoumaru could see every thought and read every emotion that crossed her face. Always she had been this way; never hiding who or what she was. It was something he had always admired, but it was also a weakness. One he did not mind taking and using against her. "What?" she finally said, the word coming out so softly even he almost did not hear her.

"You are intoxicating," Sesshoumaru repeated in silky tones sure to ease her and keep the miko from foolish actions. He did not want to have to cut their conversation short. After all the time he'd placed on her, it would be a disappointment. "I have long admired you."

"Admired me?" she repeated, doubt in her tone. "Oh."

_Oh? _Her word took him aback. Sesshoumaru almost stepped away. Then he remembered why he was there. Pulling his face slightly away from her, he easily captured her gaze with his own once more. His clawed hand reached out and gently stroked down the side of her face. She was female and therefore weak--even weaker than most because she was human. As his fingers ran down the smoothness of her cheek, he did not miss that her head slightly, in an almost unnoticeable action, leaned into his touch. "Never have I met another like you, Kagome."

He liked the way she jumped ever so slightly when he said her name. He liked the way her eyes would dart down to his lips as he spoke. His clawed fingers moved down to stroke her neck. The miko's skin was so soft. So soft. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

His fingers continued their dance across her body; sliding across her collarbone, making slow circles on her shoulder, going down her arm and then back up again. Her heart was beating so fast he could barely discern between the thumps. Goosebumps came over her exposed skin when his claws slowly scraped across it. "You have the most beautiful eyes," he continued, not answering her question. Why? Perhaps because he was not truly sure himself. "I want to taste you."

She made to speak, to say something more, but her mouth only parted slightly. Her eyes stared up at him. She didn't know what to think, what to believe, and he almost found himself releasing a laugh. Then Sesshoumaru leaned down and placed his lips chastely upon hers, pressing slightly down as he wished for more contact. When he pulled away, he saw her small pink tongue dart out and swipe across her lips. It was a natural reaction. One he was glad to have seen. Leaning in once more, he intensified their kiss. His hand moved around to her back and pressed her body up against his. He relished the feel of it. He relished the knowledge that she was responding to him. When he released her from his hand, her fingers came up and rested lightly upon her lips. "Sesshoumaru," she said again.

Sesshoumaru did not want to know what she had to say. Whatever it was, it would more than likely be defiant. He pictured her always being defiant, always being strong willed. Instead, to keep her from continuing, he placed his hand around her throat and squeezed slightly, a fair enough warning to be silent. "I have wanted to do that since I saw you at my father's grave."

Her eyes involuntarily darted to look at his left arm. Yes. The arm that miserable half-breed stole from him. Did she think that he was here for revenge? No. Sesshoumaru did not lay the blame of that upon her even though he knew he should. If she hadn't been there, the half-breed would be dead and he would be whole. "Yes," he said, letting her know that he'd seen the direction of her quick glance. "But do not fear, Kagome. I do not blame you for that." She made to speak again and he gave her another warning squeeze. "However, I do blame you for one thing and am here to have that resolved."

"What have I done to you?" she asked quietly.

He paused, thinking on her words. "Would you like to touch me?" Sesshoumaru asked instead. "Place your hand upon my face?" She wanted to. He could tell by the scent of her and the vibrations of her body. Everything she was he knew. "Please," he said, knowing that she would not be able to deny him.

Slowly, as if she feared he would strike her, she raised her hand. Her fingers felt as gentle as a feather as they ran down the side of his face, caressing the markings of his birthright. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, wanting to both fight and embrace the pleasure of such actions against him. As he did, her fingers continued to explore. Her heart rate calmed. Her breathing deepened. When she withdrew her hand, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and gave her a soft smile that he knew would affect her. He wasn't wrong. He was never wrong. "Kagome," he said again, enjoying the sound of her name on his lips. He'd never allowed himself to say her name aloud before.

He moved forward once more, placing his lips against hers as he stole another kiss. He needed to taste her, to have her. "I can deny myself no longer. You've stolen me," he said softly. "Say my name once more."

She complied. "Sesshoumaru."

Her voice sounded like an angel. He loved the way her mouth formed his name as if it were a kiss. "Again," he demanded.

"Sesshoumaru."

Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru leaned in and rested his forehead upon hers. Their breaths mingled and became one. His hand around her throat tightened slightly and he felt her still underneath him. The earlier tension returned and he knew that their time here was done. "You have become my weakness," he said at last. "I can do nothing without you invading my thoughts. And I cannot suffer a weakness to remain."

Understanding dawned too late in her eyes. His fingers were already closing, squeezing, pressing down upon her most tender area. She opened her mouth to scream and he silenced her with another kiss. She tried to struggle and break free of his bruising grip. She tried to be strong. She tried and she tried, but in the end she failed—as he knew she would.

Sesshoumaru kept his lips upon hers until he felt her last breath pass. Then he moved his face away and looked down at her. The miko's body was relaxed. Her head was tilting slightly to the left and her hands hung limply down at her sides. If he had not been holding her, she would have fallen to the ground.

Slowly Sesshoumaru lowered her to the earth. He arranged her so that it seemed she was sleeping peacefully, leaning back against the tree. Then he stood; the warmth that had been in his gaze for her sliding away and being replaced with cold ruthlessness. She had been a worthy opponent and he would not disgrace that. Giving her a short bow, he looked at her once more. "Kagome," he whispered.

Then he turned and strolled away. The hunt had gone well.

_Finish._

A/n: This was my first fanfic, so let me know what you think!

Post a/n: This is written a while after I actually wrote the fic, I just want to explain some things that I keep getting reviews on. While I am an avid fan of an s/k pairing, I love Fluffy for who he is in REALITY--if you want to be insane enough with me to go there. In REALITY, Fluffy would NEVER go for Kagome. Therefore, this is my answer to that in which there is a maybe, plausible S/K pairing. You have to admit with me that Sesshoumaru would never allow himself to have a weakness. He barely lets Rin be one and he would never allow himself to have one that is out of his control--which Kagome is. Therefore, what better way to end a weakness than by getting rid of it? I wrote this after a month of reading S/K fics on this site and seeing all the holes in them that my newbie mind just couldn't grasp at the moment. Of course, now I'm all better. :-)


End file.
